Player reward
Player rewards are items or skills that are given to in-game characters for things that players do in real life. These things can include keeping an active account for a certain period of time, attending a FanFest/Convention, having an active character during a Publish/Chapter, or even gifts given for which SWG package they buy. Core Game & Expansion Rewards Players can gain items or abilities for their characters just by buying SWG and it's expansions. *BARC Speeder - Reward for purchase of Star Wars Galaxies: Total Experience. *Flash Speeder - Reward for reserving the Jump to Lightspeed expansion pack from GameStop or EB Games *Instant Travel Vehicle (TIE Fighter/X-Wing] - Reward for purchasing Star Wars Galaxies: Starter Kit. *Lava Flea - Reward for purchasing Trials of Obi-Wan expansion. *Mustafarian Underground Bunker - Reward for purchasing the Trials of Obi-Wan expansion. *Sorosuub Luxury Yacht - Reward for purchase of the Jump to Lightspeed expansion. *Transport Skiff - Reward for pre-ordering the Trials of Obi-Wan expansion. *Varactyl - Reward for the purchase of the Rage of the Wookiees expansion. *Special Edition Goggles - Special gift to purchaser of the Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided (Special Edition) or the Japanese version of the SWG. *AT-RT - Reward for purchasing Star Wars Galaxies: Complete Adventures *Naboo Transport Ship - Reward for purchasing Star Wars Galaxies: Complete Adventures digital order. Life Day Rewards Held around December in real life, Life Day is a Star Wars Wookiee holiday. During this time, SOE gives out gifts to players for their characters. Life Day 2003 *A Piece of Art (Flames) *A Piece of Art (Swan) *A Piece of Art (Spikes) *Wookie Life Day Orb *Wookie Life Day Robe Life Day 2004 *Life Day Kashyyyk Painting *Life Day Matriarch Painting *Life Day Patriarch Painting *Wookie Life Day Orb *Wookie Life Day Robe Life Day 2005 *Memories Past *Miniature Wroshyr Tree *Pilgrimage *Triumph *An Energetic Lifeday Orb Rare loot from npc and creatures during Event. Life Day 2006 *Life Day Bunting *Life Day Wreath *Miniature Life Day Tree *Life Day Incense Burner *Life Day Painting (Proud Wookiee) *Life Day Painting (Gift giving Wookiees) *Life Day Painting (Kashyyyk at night) *Life Day Painting (Red Robed Wookiee) *Life Day Painting (Wookiee with pups) Life Day 2007 A player went to a Life Day Tree at either Kachirho,Coronet or in front Theed cantina. He would be able to examine the Wroshyr tree and find a gift box for him and another for a friend. The player's gift always contained the same gifts while the other one that would be given to your friend is some random other gift. *Ancient Life Day painting (Standard gift) *Hanging Life Day Orb (Standard gift) *Kachirho Wall Cornucopia *Life Day Lamp *Wookie Life Day Necklace *Wookie Home Banner Kit (It creates one of the three Life Day Home Banner Stand at your choice.) Other Rewards Some rewards really do not have a specific category, or may be a one-time reward for an event. *Portrait of the Emperor - One of the two in-game paintings that players that attended the 2006 SWG FanFest could choose. *A Rebel Painting - One of the two in-game paintings that players that attended the 2006 SWG FanFest could choose. *A Festive Gathering - A painting that players could be offered if they attended the 2007 SWG FanFest. House/Structure Pack-up Program Demolition Rewards For each succesfully packed-up House or Structure a player can get one of these reward : * Emperor's Line' Lamp. * Emperor's Line' Chair. * Emperor's Line' Table. * Xeno Desk. * Xeno Recliner. * Xeno Table. * Xeno Couch. * Xeno Rug. * Xeno Desk Lamp. * The War Phoenix painting. * Birth of a Death Star painting. * INS-444 Holo-Pet Droid. * CLE-004 Holo-Pet Droid. Galactic Settlement Initiative – Buddy Program For inviting friends to use a Buddy trial you can receive from your friend through the trade window in game a buddy token. For each token, you can claim a collection reward. There is a total of 4 rewards : * The Phantom Menace * Attack of the Clones * Revenge of the Sith * Light Bending BARC Speeder None of these rewards are Tradable. You can only trade the Buddy tokens. Galactic Moon Festival Rewards sold for Galactic Moon coins or credits... * Max Rebo's Collected Classics: Dirge, 900 Galactic Moon Coins Entertainer only * Bat Pheromone, 5000 credits * Spider Pheromone, 5000 credits * Trick or Treat Projector II, 200 Galactic Moon Coins * Trick or Treat Projector III, 700 Galactic Moon Coins * Scarecrow Kashyyyk Style I, 400 Galactic Moon Coins * Scarecrow Kashyyyk Style II, 400 Galactic Moon Coins * Spider Web Decoration Style I, 200 Galactic Moon Coins * Spider Web Decoration Style II, 200 Galactic Moon Coins * Spider Web Decoration Style III, 200 Galactic Moon Coins * Sith O'Lantern I, 200 Galactic Moon Coins * Sith O'Lantern II, 200 Galactic Moon Coins * Sith O'Lantern III, 200 Galactic Moon Coins * Sith O'Lantern IV, 200 Galactic Moon Coins * Sith O'Lantern V, 200 Galactic Moon Coins * The Galactic Moon Festival, 900 Galactic Moon Coins * Krayt Dragon Skeleton, 400 Galactic Moon Coins * Crescent Moon House Sign (Hanging), 900 Galactic Moon Coins * Crescent Moon House Sign (Standing), 900 Galactic Moon Coins * Candle on a Skull, 200 Galactic Moon Coins * Candle in a skull, 200 Galactic Moon Coins Publish/Chapter Rewards Making their first appearence during the CU, and reintroduced for the NGE, SOE has started giving out rewards to players for their characters for every Publish/Chapter. Most of these rewards are usable for all characters, but some require a certain CL or Career/Profession to obtain or use. Publish 15: Combat Upgrade Rewards Publish 25: New Gaming Enhancements Rewards *Character Respec Device *Favor of the Elders *Elder Jedi Arbiter Robe :Reward given only to characters that had unlocked the novice box in Force Defense, Force Enhancement, Force Healing, Force Powers, or Lightsaber (skill) Pre-NGE. *Elder Jedi Oppressor Robe :Reward given only to characters that had unlocked the novice box in Force Defense, Force Enhancement, Force Healing, Force Powers, or Lightsaber (skill) Pre-NGE. *Kenobi's Legacy :Reward given only to characters that had unlocked the novice box in Force Defense, Force Enhancement, Force Healing, Force Powers, or Lightsaber (skill) Pre-NGE. *B'nar's Sacrifice :Reward given only to characters that had unlocked the novice box in Force Defense, Force Enhancement, Force Healing, Force Powers, or Lightsaber (skill) Pre-NGE. Publish 27 Rewards *Concentrated Bacta Tank *Nickel-Plated Targeting Pistol Publish 28 Rewards *1 Free Career/Profession /respec from the Respec NPC. Chapter 1: The Corellian Captives Rewards *It came from Mustafar ! *Mystic Corellia *Survive the Rryatt Trail Chapter 2: The Talus Incident Rewards *Military Reactive Stim Injector A Chapter 3: Smugglers and Scoundrels Rewards *Letter of Commendation Chapter 4: "Armed and Ready for Action!" Rewards *Holo-Pet Emitter *Holo-Pet Chapter 5: "An Entertaining Enterprise" Rewards *Around the Campfire Chapter 6: "Masters of the Wild" Rewards *Wim Magwit's Magic Painting Controller Chapter 7: "A Collection of Heroes" Rewards * C3-PO's Comlink Chapter 8: "Nova Orion Crisis" Rewards * R2-D2 Comlink Chapter 9: "Fury of Exar Kun" Rewards * War Terminal Chapter 10: "Search for the Meatlump King" Rewards * Rock Chair * Painting of the Meatlump King Chapter 11: "Battle of Hoth" Rewards * Hoth Snow Machine SWG Anniversary Rewards To commerate the anniversary of SWG, SOE gives players items or abilities that thier characters can use. SWG 1-Year Anniversary *Cast Wing in Flight poster *Decimator poster *Emperor's Eyes (TIE Sentinel) poster *Fighter Study poster *Hutt Greed poster *Imperial Oppression (TIE Oppressor) poster *Smuggler's Run poster *Tatooine Dune Speeder poster *Weapon of War poster *Dusk in Kachirho poster - 1-Year Anniversary in Japan. Could only be obtained by players in Japan. SWG 2-Year Anniversary *Corellian Corvette Hologram *Lambda Shuttle Hologram SWG 3-Year Anniversary *Instant Travel Vehicle: Privateer SWG 4-Year Anniversary *Anniversary Goggles SWG 5-Year Anniversary *Happy 5th Anniversary **Novaless Soni-Optics Goggles Mark V **Empire Strikes Back In-game Poster Veteran Rewards Veteran rewards are items given to players that keep an active acount for certain period of time. Players may choose one reward from the milestones depending on how long their account has been active. So for example, if your account was 3 months old you could choose either the Protocol Droid or the R2 Droid, the harvester deed or the data terminals. Some Items are limited to one time only per account these are noted with an Asterik (*') beside the item. For example once you choose a Self powered harvester you can not choose another at a later month. You could choose a crate of any existing resource, but once you took that, you would not be able to take it again with a future choice. The rest of the items can be taken multiple times if desired. There are two commands associated with the rewards: '/getvet :You will receive a system message that will tell you how many days you have accumulated. /claim :You will receive a message of whether you are able to claim a reward at this time and, if so, the claim dialog window. 3 Month Rewards *Self powered harvester kit* *Holonet Terminal *Translator Terminal *Control Array *Holonet Tracking Console *Protocol Droid Miniature Replica *R2 Droid Miniature Replica 6 Month Rewards *A Crate of Free Resources *YT1300 Passenger Lounge *YT1300 Modular Seating *TIE Fighter Miniature Replica *X-wing Miniature Replica Any 3 month reward 9 Month Rewards *Figurine Display Stand *Houseplant Any 3 - 6 month reward 12 Month Rewards *Profession Restart Kit* *Database Input Terminal *System Readout Terminal *Main Systems Databank *Holonet Databank *Jabba the Hutt Miniature Replica *Stormtrooper Miniature Replica Any 3 - 9 month reward. 15 Month Rewards *Imperial Guard Hologram *Cu-pa Miniature Replica Any 3-12 month reward 18 Month Rewards *Imperial House Rug *Rebel House Rug Any 3 - 15 month reward 21 Month Rewards *Jedi Starfighter Hologram *Sand Crawler Hologram Any 3 - 18 month reward 24 Month Rewards *Death Star Hologram *Fireplace Any 3 - 21 month reward 27 Month Rewards *Princess Leia Hologram *Dewback Miniature Replica Any 3 - 24 month reward. 30 Month Rewards *Yoda Hologram *Emperor's Chair Any 3 - 27 month reward 33 Month Rewards *Jawa Hologram *Rancor Miniature Replica Any 3 - 30 month reward 36 Month Rewards *Boba Fett Figurine *AT-AT Miniature Replica Any 3 - 33 month reward 39 Month Rewards *Extra Inventory Deed* *Respec Voucher* Any 3 - 36 month reward 42 Month Rewards *Luke Skywalker Hologram *Darth Vader Hologram Any 3 - 39 month reward 45 Month Rewards *Miniature Salacious Crumb Replica *Miniature Tusken Raider Replica Any 3 - 42 month reward 48 Month Rewards *Mynock Familiar* *Gackle Bat Familiar* *Mouse Droid Familiar* Any 3 - 45 month reward 51 Month Rewards *Geonosian in Carbonite *Gungan in Carbonite *Ugnaught in Carbonite Any 3 - 48 month reward 54 Month Rewards *Storyteller Token for Elite Creature *City Banner Kit *Podracer Statue Any 3 - 51 month reward 57 Month Rewards *Storyteller Token for Elite Creature *Homing Beacon Any 3 - 54 month reward 60 Month Rewards *Hover Chair* Any 3 - 57 month reward 63 Month Rewards *Remembrance Day Yoda Fountain *Empire Day Emperor's Statue Any 3 - 60 month reward 66 Month Rewards *Life - Jedi Temple Miniature* *Death - Destroyed Jedi Temple Miniature* Any 3 - 63 month reward Category:Gameplay